He came back
by DragonFairy777
Summary: After spending most of high school apart, childhood best friends come together for their senior year of high school. With dark pasts and disapproving parents, the out come of their final year is unclear. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail ( although I wish that I did ). Rated M just to be safe I don't plan anything to inappropriate, at least not in this story.


**Thank you for reading my story. This will be a multi-chapter story. Disclaimer I do NOT own Fairy Tail ( if I did it would be a romance anime that could be categorized as hentai ) almost all of the characters and Fairy Tail belong Hiro Mashima ( AKA the FUCKING TROLL ). please leave a review to tell me if I'm doing good and how you think things should go, I might just use your ideas. Also this is my first story where I use 1ST person POV so tell me what you think.**

( Levy's POV )

' Beep beep beep '.

" * groan * Five more minutes, I don't want to get up yet ( A/N: me even though I've been sleeping till noon every day )."

I kept hitting the snooze on my alarm over and over again, not wanting to get up just yet. I felt like my back was made of old wood and I had the corner of something hard sticking into my face. Suddenly, I herd a hard knock on my door. I bolted up, almost falling out of the chair that I was sitting in. Blinking, I realized that I must have fallen asleep reading my text books for my senior year at Fairy Tail academy. I then remembered that it was my first day of school today.

" Levy you need to get up, we have to leave in an hour and a half. Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes."

I smooth back my hair before turning off my alarm.

" Okay father, I'll start getting ready."

I heard his foot steps going down the stairs before grabbing my stuff and heading to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I shower, dress in my school uniform, try to tame my hair before just giving up and pulling it back in one of my headbands, and finally apply a little concealer and lip gloss. I work my way to the stairs before going back to my room to grab my phone. I then go down stairs and am hit with the smell of breakfast. I go into the kitchen to see my father, Daren McGarden, standing at the stove cooking our breakfast. He was the very opposite of me. He was tall, strong, had very neat red hair, blue eyes and wasn't a fan of wearing bright colors. Compared to me, who was short, weak in body, unruly blue hair, brown eyes, and my favorite color was orange. I sat down at the table before speaking.

" Good morning Father."

" Good morning Levy. Did you sleep much last night."

" Not sure, I fell asleep reading my text books but I'm not sure what time. I did finish all the books though."

" That's my girl."

My father smiled at me before placing breakfast in front of me. He sat across from me with his own plate of food. As we had a breakfast of pancakes, syrup, fruit, eggs, bacon orange juice, and tea, I check my phone for messages. It seemed to be the usual. Jet and Droy telling me good morning and competing for my attention. Lucy reminding me that today was the first day of school. And a text from Erza to ask me if I will tutor again this year. But there was one message that wasn't one of the usual's. I didn't recognize the number but I checked it anyway.

' Hey shorty, guess who.'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. There was only one person who called me by that stupid nick name.

' what is it, Gajeel?'

' What gave me away?'

' "shorty" '

' figured. Any way, I got a surprise for you '

' what is it? '

' well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. '

' and how do you plan on delivering this " surprise " '

I had been friends with Gajeel since we were infants. His father, Metalicana Redfox is my father's business partner. Our mothers were also best friends. So naturally we grew up together. We were really close all the way through middle school. But it all changed during our eighth grade year. Our mothers were out on one of their ' girl days ' when they got into an accident. They got hit by a drunk driver. Gajeel's mother was instantly killed while mine was rushed to the hospital, where she died the day after. He went into a stage of depression at first, talking to no one unless it was necessary. I remember the conversation we had before things got really bad.

" _You can't keep blocking people out Gajeel."_

" _I'm not blocking people out shorty. I'm talking to you aren't I."_

" _Yes, and it's the first time I've heard you speak in three weeks."_

" _And this is a problem? I just want to be alone."_

" _Yes it is a problem! Look, I know you're mourning. But so am I, and you don't see me acting like the world around me doesn't exist."_

" _You're right, you aren't blocking out the world. In fact you're being annoying, putting your self where you aren't wanted."_

" _Please Gajeel, you can block out your father, your friends, your teachers, but please. Please don't block me out. I'm sorry for being pushy. But you can't just sit there and do nothing because of something that wasn't your fault and had no control over."_

" _You're right. I can't just sit and do nothing. Thank you for making me realize that."_

After that I thought that he would get better and for a while it seemed so. I couldn't have been more wrong. A few weeks later my father and I were at dinner with Metalicana when we got a call from the police. We rushed to the police department to see what was going on. When we arrived we found Gajeel in questioning. As it turns out, Gajeel had gotten him self involved in the gang Phantom Lord. He had been involved in fights and muggings until the gang was caught in their last scam. When asked why he had joined such a group he simply said that he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. When my own words hit me I broke down crying repeating over and over again in my head that this was my fault. When we were finally allowed to see him I first slapped him before crying into his shirt constantly apologizing for what I had done. He kept telling me it wasn't my fault but I didn't listen. I still feel like it was my fault today. Instead of being sent to jail, he ended up being sent to a military school for his high school years to teach him discipline and self control. It will be his last year there since he is in the same grade as me.

' in a way my old man will give it to you '

Metalicana was like a second father to me. Some body I could really trust. How ever, like his son, he is a bit on the odd side. So this statement kind of concerned me.

' so should I be worried about this and what do you mean " in a way" '

' can't say with out giving the surprise up and you should be fine with my old man unless he is being a pervert '

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. It was true that Metalicana could be a pervert some of the time.

" Levy dear you need to get your books. It's almost time to go."

I look up at the clock to see that between eating, texting, and the memories that it was almost time to go.

" Crap, I'll go get my books but I might need help with carrying them."

I rushed up the stairs and start to stack my books. As I thought, I had too many books and couldn't lift them all. But it seemed my father had the same thought and picked up a large pile of them. I quickly slide on my shoes before grabbing my bag and the rest of the books and heading down the stairs. We head to the car and get every thing in. Normally I would use my own car to get to school. But since I have so many books on the first day my father gives me ride and helps me carry them to my locker. It only takes about ten minutes to get to the school. As we pull into the school I see Lucy's bright pink car, Natsu's red car with flame designs on it, and Erza's armored looking car. Next to those was a black and silver car that I didn't recognize and next to that was Metalicana's black truck. I couldn't help but wonder why he was here. I didn't have the time to ponder on that though. My father parked and we got out and grabbed my books from the car. We headed inside the school and stopped into the office to grab my schedule for the school year. On my way out of the office, I accidentally walked into some one. I look up to see a tall dark figure in front of me.

" Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

I received a small grunt and a mumbled ' it's okay 'in response. I just shrug it off and continue walking to my locker.

" That was rude. He didn't even acknowledge you."

" He did father, it was just really quiet but I heard it."

" If you say so."

We continue walking until we reach the locker area of the school. There I see Wendy, who is Gajeel and Natsu's cousin. They have two other cousins but they go to a different school, Saber Tooth academy. Wendy is the youngest and is a freshmen along with her best friend Romeo this year.

" Hey Wendy!"

" Hello Levy, how are you?"

" Decent, how about you?"

" I'm okay, I just can't find my locker."

" What's your locker number?"

" 177"

" Mine's 178, just follow me."

" Oh thank you Levy! I would be lost with out you."

I laughed, thinking about how I was lost on my first day of high school. We get to the lockers and Wendy starts to decorate her locker, another thing that I did in my first year. She told me about how her mother was gone at a medical conference for a month in Europe so she was staying with Metalicana, which explained why his car was out side. I open my locker and begin to organize my books alphabetically. Then I put my bag in the locker before looking at my schedule yo see what books I need for my first. I was about to ask Wendy what class she had first when some one called out to Wendy.

" Wendy I have your schedule."

I recognized the voice as Metalicana's and turn to great him. But I run into some one, again. This time I fall to the ground and drop my books. I look up to see that it was the same dark figure from before. He got down and started to pick up my books. I couldn't help but think that he looked familiar. Suddenly a hand is in front of me. I look to see Metalicana standing in front of me to help me up. I take his hand and get up. The second I was on my feet he turned to the boy who had picked up my books.

" Really Gajeel, five minutes in a regular high school and you have already pushed poor Levy onto the floor."

" Oi, it's not like I meant to bump into her."

He then turned to me to see if I was okay.

" You Ok shorty?"

Then it hit me like a bus. I hadn't really been paying attention to what Metalicana had been saying. I had been too busy trying to figure out who the boy was. But that stupid nick name. There was no doubt about who that was. Now his text this morning made since. I could feel tear swell up in my eyes and start to spill over. He was back he was actually back.

" And now you made her cry, way to go brat."

" Gajeel."

" Gihee, surprise shorty."

I don't know when I moved but the next thing I knew, we were on the floor. My books were dropped again and I must have tackled Gajeel trying to hug him. We were lying on the floor with me on top of him with me crying tears of joy.

" I missed you."

" I missed you too, shorty."

he took one of his hands and wiped the tears off of my face. I smiled before burying my face in his neck.

" Okay you two get off of each other."

We looked at my father who was giving Gajeel a death glare. We got up and started to pick up my books again.

" I hope you're not planning to touch my daughter like that again, boy."

" Father he..."

" You're mad because I was hugging my childhood best friend? Because we fell on top of each other?"

" Yes, I don't know how you are now but before you left you were a bad person. And how are you even here? Weren't you suppose to have four years of military school?"

" I was suppose to have four years. How ever I got one year taken off for good behavior."

I look over to Metalicana to see if this was true. He gave a nod which kind of surprised me. I glance down at my phone to see the time.

" Father, we have to get going if we want to miss the bus rush and not be trampled." ( A/N: BUS RUSH: when all the kids riding the bus come in all at the same time )

My Father looked at the time and sighed.

" Fine but don't think that we are done talking boy. Levy, after school either call me or get a ride to the company building, I have an email that needs to be translated."

" Yes father, I will get a ride from Lucy or Jet and Droy to the company building after school."

I bid farewell to my father and Metalicana before pointing Wendy in the direction of her first class. I turn around so I can close my locker and see Gajeel putting his stuff in the locker next to mine. I couldn't help but start smiling again. I also couldn't help but admire how attractive he had gotten over the years. He had always been an attractive person, but his time at the military academy made him just stunning. Broad shoulders attached to long arms that have muscles the size of my head. His upper body was just as muscular as his arms, I could feel his hard chest and middle when I had tackled him earlier. His face and jaw were chiseled with fine features. To complete the bad boy, tough guy look he had piercings all over his face and going down his arms. His raven hair flows down his back almost looked like a mane. All together he looked down right sexy and I couldn't help but blush at what I was thinking.

" Are you going to go to class, or are you just gonna stand there checking me out?"

His deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I look at his face to see his eyes on me. Those piercing red eyes that see straight into my soul.. I blushed even deeper , realizing that I had been caught staring.

" I wasn't checking you out. I was waiting to see if you needed help finding your first class."

" Sure you were, shorty."

I puff out my cheeks and turn my back to him. I hear him chuckle behind me as he places a hand on my shoulder.

" Are yo still going to help me to my class, 'cause I have no idea where I'm supposed to go."

I huff and turn to him.

" I'll show you to your home room but then you're on your own for the rest of the day."

He nods and hands my his schedule and I look to see where he goes. My eyes widen a little and I let out another breath.

" Or you will be following me most of the day. We have the same classes all day except 5th period. Any way we have Mavis for home room, now that I think about it so do most of the people you knew from middle school do as well, including Natsu and Gray."

He grinned before shutting his locker and gesturing for me to lead the way. I smiled as I started walking, feeling better as the morning continued.

" Hey, Gajeel."

" Yeah, shorty?"

I shook my head at the nickname but kept smiling.

" I'm glad that you're back."

" Me too shorty."

 **A/N: thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible which might be very soon because it will just be a different POV of this chapter. Again please leave a review for this story constructive criticism is always welcome as well as any ideas to help me with this story. And if you have another ship that you would like me to put in or give them their own story, there is already guaranteed GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, JeZa, RoWen, ElfGreen, and ZaVis. One last thing, I will be posting some fics from other franchises some anime some not in the near future so suggestions for those are also welcome. Anyway thank you again and please enjoy my story.**


End file.
